The present invention relates to a temperature-control device for rotating bodies in printing mechanisms, particularly to a blowing device which blows cold air onto the rotating bodies and more particularly to air recirculation means included in the blowing device.
One such temperature control device, but without the recirculation, known from Japanese Patent Application No. S 55-31915, Publication No. S 56-127 457, is used for cooling inking rolls of printing machines for waterless offset printing. Cooling air fed from a cooling unit is blown from a blow box onto one or more inking rolls. The blow box is open on its side associated with the inking roll and is provided with suction openings along the inner side of its edge. The cold air which is blown out is drawn off via the suction openings and is circulated over the cooling unit.
EP-A1-0 480 230 discloses a temperature controller for a printing form for waterless offset printing which is placed around a printing form cylinder. A blow box is provided for blowing air conditioned or cooled air against the printing form. A fan and a cooler are located within the blow box for cooling the blast air produced by the fan. The cooler is supplied with coolant from a cooling system that is arranged outside the blow box. Furthermore, there is a regulator which controls the cooling of the cooler as a function of a temperature.